Final Distraction
by whitem
Summary: Ron is the distaction one last time for Kim.


Another one-shot brought on by recent real-life events.

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters are not legally mine…

Final Distraction

"Ron stoppable… 84 years old… Spry as ever." Ron looked in the mirror of his bathroom as he flexed is muscles admiring himself. He had definitely kept in shape all his years. Of course the mystical power that resided in him had helped a little bit, but Ron liked to believe that his work-out regimen also had a bit to do with the state of his elderly health. But in spite of his physical health, other things continued to age, and he felt the pull of all those years. One of those… a weak bladder.

It was about 3:30 in the morning when Ron had been woke up by that unfortunate urge, and now that he was finished with what he had come in there to do, he continued to make a few more poses.

Suddenly Ron heard a noise from the bedroom where his wife Kim was sleeping. Quietly he opened the door, and Ron involuntarily took in a breath at the sight.

Leaning over Kim was a dark hooded figure. His left hand held what looked like long wooden staff, and at the end sat a large curved blade. The blade itself was also black, yet Ron could see that the edge had a large nick gouged out, which appeared to be slightly off-center.

His other hand, if you could call it that, was hovering over Kim's chest. His long bony white fingers were held completely still, yet they were bent in a fashion that did not at all seem natural. Kim's breathing was irregular, and he saw her arch her back slightly. In the low light of the room, Ron could also see a pained expression on his wife's elderly features, and that her eyes were still closed.

With a determined look on his face Ron pushed the door open the rest of the way, causing it to bump noisily on the doorstop. The hooded figure snapped up, and all Ron could see inside the large hood were two red eyes. His own eyes went wide for a split second, and then he immediately realized who this was. It was Death, and He had come for his Kimberly.

"No…" Ron said in a shaky and gravely voice, which wasn't much louder than a whisper. He swallowed hard, and then spoke again in case he wasn't heard. "No. You're not going to take her."

Death merely turned back to his intended victim, causing Kim to hitch up her chest one more time.

Ron quickly took two steps closer to the bed. "I said you're not going to take her. She's my wife."

A deep voice rolled out of the dark hooded figure as if it came from the depths of Hell itself. "I heard you the first two times. It is her time."

"Then I will fight for her." Ron said, taking another step which placed him on the opposite side of the bed, directly opposite of Death.

"You cannot fight for her." Death said, and then lifted his hand away from Ron's beloved. The red slits appeared to focus directly on him. "But you can die for her."

The last statement put Ron back on his heels. He didn't expect this. After a moments pause, the black hooded figure spoke again. "Well?"

Ron's eyes almost glassed over as he went into deep thought. His facial features went through the entire range of emotions, from love to what looked like anger, and then back to love once more. He looked down at Kim, saw that she was no longer in pain, and made a final decision.

Ron leaned over to Kim's ear and whispered, "I Love You, Kimberly Anne Stoppable." He only hoped that his Love and wife of 62 years had heard him, and that she would understand **why** he was about to do **what** he was about to do. He knew that the 3 children that were still living and the numerous grandchildren and great-grandchildren would keep her happy for the rest of her life, no matter how much longer she had.

Ron rose up from his wife, and without a hint of fear or trepidation, he spoke 5 words. "I will die for her."

It was as if it took a bit for this statement to register to Death, as he stood next to the bed, staring at Ronald Dean Stoppable. Without any warning, he once again raised his bony fingers, and pointed a steady index finger directly at Ron's chest. Immediately Ron felt as if Aviarius' giant robotic flamingo was standing on him. He couldn't breath, and his left arm felt numb. With his right, he wiped a bit of sweat off of his upper lip, and Ron slumped forward onto the bed.

…x x x x…

The next morning, Kimberly Anne Stoppable woke with a start, and slowly opened her green eyes. She stretched her arms over her thinning reddish-gray hair and looked over to her husband to kiss him good-morning, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Ron lay on his back with eyes closed, and his mouth open, not breathing. His skin was no longer a healthy pink as it had been before they had gone to bed. Now it was ashen and sunken a bit around his cheeks. She could tell that he wasn't breathing, and that all life was gone from her love of 79 years, and husband of 62 years.

Gently Kim stroked the few strands of hair on her husband's balding head, and recalled the strangest dream she ever had. She had dreamed of their younger days when Ron and her were fighting Drakken and Shego.

She had dreamed that Ron had once again distracted Drakken while her and Shego fought, but something happened and suddenly she was lying on the cold hard cement floor of the lair, looking up at Ron. There was a flash of light, and their positions were suddenly reversed. **Ron** was now lying on the cold floor, and Kim was kneeling at **his** side.

She heard Ron whisper to her, "I Love you, Kimberly Anne Stoppable", and he then closed his eyes forever.

When Kim woke up, she wanted to speak with her husband about the dream, but alas, she could not. Ron had performed his final distraction, and she continued to live. She leaned over to her husband and whispered, "I heard you Ronald Dean Stoppable… I Love you too, and I will see you again."

The elderly heroine then swung her legs over the edge of the bed, picked up the phone from the nightstand, and dialed the first family member to let them know that their father had peacefully passed early in the morning.

It didn't take long for Kimberly to be surrounded by family, and she knew by looking in every face that surrounded her that her husband Ron would continue to live their hearts and minds forever.

The End…

(Dedicated to my father)

* * *

James White: October 1st, 1931 – July 22nd, 2009

Good Bye, Dad… I know now that you heard me.

[Edited: I can't believe I screwed up such simple math. Met at 5 yrs old, married at 22. Loved each other for 79 years, Married for 62... Ron died at 84, assuming Kim and Ron same age.]


End file.
